Renewal
by no-more-doubt
Summary: Cell is given a second chance at life and the opportunity for vengeance, but when he comes face to face with Alannah, his plans seem to spiral out of control. Now, he must make a choice: her life or his? Note that this is a sequel to "An Unlikely Love."
1. Opportunity

So, this is chapter one, but it's short and written somewhat poorly. I'll most likely be revising this chapter quite a bit before I write chapter two. I just wanted to give you guys a look at what I'm planning for the sequel. I like keeping close to DBZ's original story line, but I'm not sure what will happen at this point.

Let me know what you guys think! :]

***

It was impossible to know how long he had been trapped inside the stone prison because in Hell, there was no such thing as time. It was the type of place where one could feel themselves rotting without the sweet release of death to take it all away. He had learned the hard way that there was no escape from Hell, no hope for freedom, and no hope for vengeance. Despite his power and strength, he was still at the mercy of those beneath him and surrounded by weak fools who arm-wrestled and bickered incessantly.

He stood leaning against the cold wall, his black wings pressing against the damp rock. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest, his head tilted downwards and his eyes closed. He was trying desperately to block out the shrill voices of his cellmates, but they seemed to have more power in their lungs than any other part of their bodies.

"No, no, no, Recoome!" Jeice shouted, his accented voice full of frustration. "Your legs are supposed to be crossed — like this — and your right arm is supposed to be outstretched like so."

Recoome watched with confusion as his friend demonstrated the proper position for the new and improved pose. They and the other members of the Ginyu Force were at the far end of the cavern-like jail, but their voices were bouncing off the walls and echoing loudly in Cell's ears. It was times like these when the android cursed his Saiyan genes for giving him such good hearing. It was becoming quite the burden.

"But Jeice, shouldn't my, uh, left leg be crossed in front of my right?" Recoome asked, his large hand scratching through his messy mop of orange hair.

Jeice brought a red-skinned hand to his chin, his eyes lost in thought, and for the first time in a long time, there was silence. They had been practicing for hours, or maybe it was days. Cell couldn't keep track, but he welcomed the stillness that had bestowed itself within the prison. Loosening his arms, the android lifted his head and opened his eyes, his pupils dilating against the darkness of the cave. The red and blue ogres that usually stood outside the prison bars had been called up to the Heavenly Check-In Station, leaving the group of villains to fester alone for who knows how long.

With a deep scowl, Cell strode towards the opening and gripped the metal bars tightly, his pale gray knuckles whitening. Though the jail was built into rock, it was covered with ki-inhibiting metal, the same kind that had been used in the shackles he had worn when he first arrived in the Other World. He knew this because he was powerless. He felt weakened, drained, and on the verge of collapse nearly every minute, and it angered him because he knew it wasn't supposed to be this way.

Cell shook the bars furiously, pulling and pushing at the stubborn structure, and despite the constant abuse, it showed no signs of damage.

"That's your tenth attempt, my friend," Frieza's cool voice declared. He was sitting cross-legged, his slender body resting comfortably on one of the small blanket that the orgs had supplied them with. He glared arrogantly at his modified clone, a small smirk playing across his pale lips.

"I will find a way out of this horrid place," Cell responded defiantly, his eyes focusing past the jail and into the red depths of Hell.

Frieza snorted. "We have all tried. What makes you think you can possibly succeed where we have not? Face it, friend, you are no better than any of us. You fell at the hands of a Saiyan just like we did."

Cell glowered in the Ice-jinn's direction, his magenta eyes flashing dangerously; his grip on the metal bars tightened. The Ginyu Force stood quietly where they were as they watched their superiors. Standing gracefully, Frieza merely dusted himself off before making his way across the cave.

"I have to admit," he chuckled softly as he passed the android, "I was jealous of your power when you first arrived. You are indeed strong, and perhaps if we were out of this prison you could defeat me, but seeing you here in Hell only shows me that you are anything _but _perfect."

He laughed loudly then, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He had only taken two more steps before he found himself slamming against the rock wall with Cell's large hand wrapped tightly around his slender, white neck. The Ginyu Force and King Cold watched from the corner of the prison, their eyes wide with horror. Even with the ki-inhibiting shields, the android was far stronger than Frieza. They knew it, Cell knew it, and he was determined to get the respect he deserved.

Frieza gasped for breath as Cell squeezed his neck. His red eyes began to bulge and his tail lashed angrily behind him, scraping against the damp wall.

"If you were not already dead, I could kill you with a mere flick of my wrist, _friend,_" Cell growled. "You think you know what Hell is like, but I can guarantee you otherwise. Unless you desperately want to know, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

And with that, Frieza fell sputtering and coughing to the cave floor.

"Frieza!" King Cold cried out desperately, running towards his son. The Ginyu Force approached slowly with fearful expressions. With clenched fists, Frieza struggled to his feet and glared up at Cell, who merely crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side curiously. He had always thought his stubbornness was courtesy of Vegeta, but now he wasn't so sure. The Ice-jinn's mouth was twisting in fury and humiliation, but his angry expression was soon replaced with one of horror, which would have pleased Cell if Frieza hadn't been staring past him. Throwing an annoyed glance over his shoulder, Cell only caught a glimpse of something pink and blue before the energy blast sent him crashing into the cave wall.

The blinding golden light soon dissipated and the android quickly gathered himself up onto his feet. He stood defensively, struggling to see through the thick cloud of dust that enveloped him. Frieza lay unconscious on next to his father, and the members of the Ginyu Force were strewn over the cave floor. Cell glanced around in utter shock, for the cave that confined him only moments ago was now rubble at his feet. He would have taken off into the sky if he hadn't seen the tall figure approaching through the smoke.

Sensing his high power level, Cell settled himself into a fighting stance.

"There is no need for that," the figure said with a deep voice, but the android did not move. With a few more steps, the figure was revealed, and Cell stared at him with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. He was tall, maybe a few inches taller than he, with yellow eyes, pinkish skin, and a thin black beard. He reminded Cell of an ogre with his horns and large, pointy ears, but he seemed far too regal and was much too powerful. His body suit was a vibrant blue, accented with a white cape and large white belt, but the one thing that caught his eye was the elegant "M" on the creature's forehead.

His yellow eyes glinted with amusement.

"You are a cautious one," he chuckled, "but I assure you that I am no threat to you yet. I am Dabura, King of the Demon Realm."

Cell frowned. "How do you know who I am? I have never seen you before."

"Your power has quite the reputation. I come from the world of the living in search of you, in search of your strength and your assistance."

"Assistance for what exactly?" the android replied as he stood, his pride swelling in his chest at Dabura's words. He relaxed and folded his arms across his broad chest.

"There is an ancient power hidden deep within Earth, one that has not been experienced for thousands of years. It is a power that is stronger than both you and I _combined._ Majin Buu, is what he is called. He is the creation of the wizard Bibidi and will soon be released from captivity. That is, once we have the necessary amount of power to do so. You see, in order for him to be released, energy must be stolen from a strong individual. However, it's been rumored that the Earth has some very special forces — ones that could burden this mission. You know of whom I speak."

Cell scowled. "Yes."

"Taking care of them and gathering the tools to unleash Majin Buu will require more power than my master currently has at his disposal," Dabura continued, "and that is why I am before you now. You, Cell, are the strongest being in Hell and my master greatly desires your strength. Babidi, son of Bibidi, is a powerful wizard and his magic can increase your power to levels only dreamt of. If you join him in his quest to release Majin Buu, then his power will bring you to life. Vengeance _can_ be yours."

Cell stared at Dabura with an unreadable expression. These names — Babidi, Majin Buu — they meant nothing to him. _He _was the most powerful being in the universe. _He _was created to unleash chaos on the universe. What did this Demon King know of true power? He had obviously received most of his strength from his wizard master and this Majin Buu was probably nothing more than a magic trick. Even though what Dabura was saying _was _interesting, Cell's pride stood in his way of his potential freedom.

"I do not need a wizard's magic in order to be powerful," he replied irritably. "I am already perfect. I need no other modifications."

Dabura closed his eyes and smiled. "So be it. I was told you would say something of that nature and my orders are to find someone more suitable for the position if you decline. There are others."

The Demon King outstretched his hand and the rubble at Cell's feet began reforming into the wretched prison he knew too well. He soon found himself covered in dampness and shadow, the metal bars rebuilding themselves at the mouth of the cave. The idea of spending an eternity in this prison, let alone Hell, was maddening, and Cell clenched his fists with a mixture of annoyance and pride.

He had two clear options: accept or decline.

To decline meant to forever rot in the festering hole he was currently in, and to accept apparently meant freedom. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Cell found his curiosity piqued. This Majin Buu sounded like an interesting character, and if he was as strong as Dabura claimed, he might even be a worthy opponent for someone like himself. Yes, the plan that was forming in his mind seemed perfect. All he had to do was agree to help the wizard and he would have the chance to regain his rightful title as the most powerful being in the universe. He would show the Z fighters just how lucky they had been during the Cell Games, because that's all it had been: sheer luck.

He would probably need to destroy this Babidi and his creation, but it mattered not. The more destruction, the better.

Even with the words burning throat and his pride screaming at him stop, Cell accepted. Freedom was too tempting of an offer, and deep down, he knew it was something he had to do.

He needed the opportunity.

***

The moment he stepped outside the reconstructed prison, Cell felt his power returning, rushing through his body and reviving his weakened muscles. He threw out a couple of punches into the air, followed by a few swift kicks, and relished the feeling of his ki flooded his veins. Dabura closed the gate to the jail, his mouth twisted into a deep, intimidating smile as he watched the android.

As the two took off across the darkened depths of Hell, the Demon King couldn't help but feel satisfied with himself, and Babidi would be more than pleased. Cell's heart was shadowed with evil and weighed down by sin, and he stood no chance against the wizard's black magic.

Dabura's smirk deepened. Yes, there wasn't a doubt in his mind.

The stubborn android would fall.


	2. Initiation

The first two chapters might seem a bit slow, but I'm just trying to set things up for the story. That, and I don't want to have large gaps in between my updates. Things will definitely pick up in chapter three, though.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. :]

***

Cell and Dabura flew deep into Hell, their tall figures casting shadows down onto the rocks below. The red sky was beginning to darken and the air was growing thick as dust and smoke staled the atmosphere. Cell could feel the foreign particles layering in his throat and resting within his lungs with each intake of breath, making the journey an uncomfortable experience.

"And just where are we going?" he growled irritably. They had been flying for over an hour and the area they were in was completely abandoned, void of any souls and ogres. Needless to say, Cell was beginning to grow suspicious, though he never once let his guard down. He allowed the Demon King to lead him into the unknown, but made sure to keep his distance — thanks to Dr. Gero's programming, he had been gifted with Saiyan vigilance.

At Cell's question, Dabura looked back with an arrogant smile.

"Patience is a virtue," he replied, "but if you must know, my and Babidi's presence in Hell has caused a disturbance. We need to get as far from the Check-In Station as we can before starting your initiation and heading to Earth."

Cell narrowed his eyes. "Initiation?"

"Yes, an initiation into Babidi's Majin order. You should consider it an honor to have been considered on such short notice. Babidi collects only the strongest fighters, but he will not hesitate to destroy those whom he sees as a burden. To go against him and the Majin order would be foolish."

It was a subtle warning, and Cell merely snorted underneath his breath, letting his eyes travel down into the depths below. Dabura obviously knew nothing about him or his true power, thinking that he could be intimidated with such petty threats. He was the strongest being in Hell and now, with the opportunity at hand, he would prove his strength in the next world. If the wizard was as strong as the Demon King was leading him to believe, he would be an insignificant obstacle in his road for revenge.

In Cell's mind, even magic had to have its imperfections.

When Dabura began his descent, the android followed. He soon caught sight of a small figure standing on a nearby cliff, his vibrantly colored clothes contrasting heavily with the blackened rock at his feet. Upon landing, Dabura immediately placed one hand over his chest and bowed before the small rodent-looking creature. Cell remained standing with his arms crossed, completely unimpressed with the small wizard before him. He was actually disappointed — he had expected someone with muscle.

Babidi stared up at the android with his large green eyes, his mouth stretched in a menacing smile.

"So, _you _must be the one I've heard _so_ much about," he said happily in a grating, high-pitched voice. "I would have never known of your existence if it hadn't been for your tournament. Seven years and your _still_ a very popular topic, apparently."

_Seven years. _It had felt much longer, but the fact that he had left such an impression on the pitiful planet left Cell feeling somewhat satisfied.

"I'm sure Dabura here told you everything as instructed," the wizard continued. "In order to release Majin Buu, I need energy, and although this seems like a simple task, it is anything but. There are people who will get in the way if things do not go according to plan."

"And why do you request my assistance?" Cell inquired with disdain. He didn't like the idea of having to answer to someone, of being some crony like Dabura. Although the Demon King was strong, his loyalty to the wizard was unappealing to Cell.

Babidi chuckled. "Let's just say that the Earth has not provided me with sufficient men. You know how humans are — even with the help of my magic, they're weaklings. I ask for your help because you and I, we can help one another. I need help obtaining energy while you crave vengeance, do you not? If you accept my offer, I can use my magic to give you life, and with that life, you can dispose of those meddlesome Z fighters."

Cell narrowed his eyes. Both Babidi and Dabura were watching him closely, their eyes full of anticipation as they waited for his response. Although he hated the idea of not being in control, the gift of life seemed to good of an opportunity to pass up. Once alive, no one could stop him, not Gohan, not Babidi, and especially not Majin Buu. He was created to be the best, to trump all others, and his programming wouldn't let him pass up the opportunity to prove it.

This was a challenge, and Cell blamed his Saiyan genes for making such challenges so irresistible.

He agreed, and the moment the words left his mouth, he felt as if his body were on fire. Babidi's hands were outstretched in front of him, his eyes wide with excitement and his fingers curling like the branches of a gnarled tree. Cell could feel the darkened energy rushing through him, slamming against his body painfully, almost to the point of knocking him down. He soon found himself surrounded by a black mist and for a moment, all he could see was Babidi. Dabura was gone.

"What are you doing to me?" Cell seethed, his voice straining as the pain focused in his head.

Babidi simply laughed loudly, his high voice stabbing through the thick air. With one final surge of his energy and a twist of his hands, the wizard propelled his black magic into the body of the android, and Cell fell to his knees. When it was over, he remained on the ground, breathing hard and digging his fingers into the blackened soil. The pain was subsiding, but something was different. _He _was different. It was as if he could sense his own energy, but it was now foreign and unfamiliar. It was unnerving; what had Babidi done? Something was not right.

Cell glared at the wizard with contempt.

"What did you do to me?" he asked harshly. "I do not feel like myself."

"I gave you life," Babidi replied with a chuckle. "Though, I guess I should tell you, it's not a _free _life. You see, I am no fool. You were probably planning on destroying me once we reached Earth, am I right? From the look on your face, I can see that I am. Well, to eradicate _that _temptation, I gave you a life that is tied to the sources of Majin power. In other words, if both I _and _Majin Buu die, _you _die. Marvelous, don't you agree, Dabura?"

"A wonderful plan," the Demon King said with a wicked smile.

Cell's face contorted in a mixture of hate and disgust, his scowl deepening by the second and his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. Purple blood was beginning to seep from his fists and his power level was slowly rising. How could he have been so stupid? He had been blinded and manipulated with the possibility of freedom, when in reality, he wouldn't be free at all. His plans were crumbling before his very eyes.

"You tricked me."

His voice was a low growl and almost completely void of its usual regality. He had been made a fool of, tricked into a life of servitude. The mere thought of it was almost too much to bear. He rested his heavy and angry gaze on Dabura, suddenly realizing that he had most likely been in a similar position — first independent, then manipulated, and now nothing more than a slave to a putrid, ugly excuse for a wizard. It wasn't a comforting thought, not being the only one affected by Babidi. In fact, it left him feeling even more angry and ashamed.

"Lower your power," Babidi ordered tersely, and much to Cell's despair, his power ki began to lower involuntarily. To make matters worse, he couldn't even move; his body was rigid and unresponsive. The wizard giggled and clapped his hands at this realization. "Oh, _Dabura_, this is better than I expected! He can't even fight _himself_. Splendid!"

The Demon King chuckled and folded his arms across his chest. "His appearance might cause a great distress for the people of Earth."

Babidi rested a hand underneath his chin and walked around the immobile android, studying him closely. "Yes, yes, I suppose it would, and the last thing we need is to attract more attention to ourselves." He was soon in front of Cell, peering up at him with large eyes. "Perhaps a new look to go with your new soul?"

Stepping back, the wizard raised his hands and the bond that was holding Cell broke. The android fell to the floor, holding himself on his hands and knees as a sudden and excruciating pain wracked through his body. It were as if his innards were expanding and shrinking, morphing into something unfamiliar and struggling against the dark power that was forcing the change. He glared up at Babidi with barred teeth, silently promising that once he figured out how to bypass this magic, he would be the first to die.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of his own pain-filled howl. His muscles were ripping and tearing beneath his skin as his large, black wings retreated into his back. He could feel his warm blood trickling down his body and the sides of his face. Every unique characteristic he had — his jaw, his green armor, his wings — was sinking into his body, revealing more and more gray flesh as Babidi's black magic took over. Soon, however, even the paleness of his skin vanished, replaced with an olive tone that started from his fingers and slowly crept up his arms to cover his entire body.

It was then he realized _what_ Babidi was changing him into.

Growling loudly, Cell slammed his fists down, the force of which left tiny craters in the ground. He stared at his hands, angry and shocked — tanned with clean fingernails instead of gray with black. Unaware that he had been holding his breath throughout the painful metamorphosis, Cell quickened his breathing. His lungs were smaller and they were now working overtime to replenish his body's lack of oxygen.

At least when he had absorbed Androids 17 and 18, the change was pleasurable. Then again, he hadn't tried to stop the process.

Once the pain subsided, Cell sat on his haunches, examining the change and letting his foreign hands feel his now human body and the strange clothes that covered him: black pants with a black shirt similar to Dabura's and a purple belt tied tightly around his waist. Slowly, Cell brought a hand to his forehead, his black hair tickling his fingertips as he felt the Majin marking.

He let his angry stare rest upon the unfazed wizard.

"Oh, don't give me that _look_," Babidi said sternly. "You really should be thanking me. Yes, I may have tricked you, but at least you have the _chance_ to kill those pesky fighters. I do hope they won't be in my way, but if they are, well, I know who to call." He giggled lightly. "Now, when we arrive back at Earth, you will have two days to prepare."

Cell stood slowly. It was taking every ounce of restraint _not _to attack. "Prepare for what?"

"For the _tournament_, of course! Didn't Dabura tell you?"

"Our conversation did not get that far," the Demon King replied.

Babidi rolled his eyes. "The World Martial Arts Tournament is being held in two days. There we will find all the energy we need. I have two men assigned for the job, but they are humans and weak and need to be watched. That will be your first assignment, to make sure the right amount of energy is taken by the right person."

"Are I not a _human _now?" Cell asked with disgust.

"No, no, of course you're not," Babidi replied, scoffing the weak race. "Why _downgrade_. Your structure is the same as it was before, but your appearance is based more on your Saiyan and human genes. I will remind you though that your _soul_ belongs to _me._ I gave you life and I can take it away."

Babidi turned then, his blue cape fluttering behind him. He looked up at the android with an evil smirk. "Do try and behave yourself from now on. I will not hesitate to rid myself of you if you become a burden."

Cell snorted and crossed his arms.

"The ogres of Hell are close," Dabura declared after a moment.

"Hmm, so they are. No matter because _everything _is going so well!" Babidi cackled happily.

The wizard lifted himself up into the air, followed closely by Dabura, and Cell reluctantly did the same. Now that he was stuck in this position, he was determined to reclaim his dignity, which, much to his disappointment, meant playing along with the wizard's twisted schemes until he saw an opportunity for retribution.

Yes, everything _was_ going well for the wizard scum.

But that would change.


	3. Recognition

Hii, long time, no update! Life has been busy. Here's chapter three, though I'm slightly unsure about it. Forgive me for any grammar mistakes and the fact that this chapter is a shorty! :]

***

The fresh and unique scent of wet dirt penetrated Cell's sensitive Saiyan nostril as the warm, dusty wind caressed his tan skin. From the sky, he let his magenta orbs wander across the horizon, the distant islands, and the rocky cliffs below. It was an odd feeling — being back in the one place he had vowed to destroy, to be among those he was _created_ to kill, but it was also exhilarating. The possibility of fulfilling his mission was the only motivation he needed and the only reason he was willing to put up with annoying, high-pitched voice of the creature beside him.

Cell's heavy glare soon rested on Babidi, who was clapping his hands like an excited child as he gazed across the land below them.

"Oh, my!" he exclaimed happily. "My ship is already hidden!"

"Yes. I had it covered the moment we arrived here on Earth," Dabura replied with a smug smirk. "It will be harder to track us."

At Babidi's words, Cell focused his attention onto the desert land below, noticing the tiny white structure erupting from the earth.

Babidi nodded and placed his hands behind his back. "Very good. Now, Dabura, would you be so kind as to show our new friend here around? I need to discuss a few things with Pui Pui."

The Demon King nodded and turned to Cell before motioning towards the ship below. They descended towards the ground in silence and soon towered over the small, white structure; the doors slid open almost immediately. Dabura entered first, hunching over significantly and Cell slowly followed his lead, letting himself quietly absorb his surroundings while remaining alert and focused. The ship was large, circular, and elegant. The tiled floors were a dark, rich color that contrasted with the white walls, and it did not surprise Cell to hear that there were five other floors below him. Towards the opposite side of the room sat a single door that was built into the wall, a single 'M' etched into the metal.

"You need not worry yourself with the technology," Dabura said as he made his way to the door. "Your only concern should be the tournament."

Cell grunted in response, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he followed the demon. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the shiny metal wall and his feet refused to move. Staring back at him was someone he refused to acknowledge — a man, tall and muscular, broad shoulders and a head of jet-black hair. Cell clenched his jaw, tightening the muscles to reveal the same profound bone structure as before, and although he was the same powerful android, it was taking all of his strength not to burst out in a rage.

"You have people to meet and procedures to learn."

Dabura's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Who must I meet?" Cell inquired with annoyance.

Dabura grinned from the now open doorway. "I suppose you could call them your 'teammates.' Though, I warn you, they lack your supreme intelligence."

***

Cell's "teammates" were two humans that appeared to be all brawn and no brain. They looked sickly, with their baldheads and veins that protruded outward through their skin, looking as if they were about to burst. Their muscles were far too large for their individual frames, especially the larger of the two, who seemed to pride himself on his size and nothing more. Both bowed in respect to Dabura as he and Cell entered the medium-sized room, but when their eyes fell onto the android, their look changed from one of reverence to one of hate and disgust.

"Is this the guy?" the larger one asked with barred teeth.

"Yes," Dabura answered.

"We already told Babidi we don't need his help!" Spopovich exclaimed. "We can get that energy by ourselves! We don't need some —"

"Spopovich!" the smaller of the two whispered harshly, cutting his companion off.

Dabura waited a moment before speaking. "Spopovich, Yamu, this is Cell. He will be in charge of the tournament operations. If something goes wrong, if one of the Z fighters tries to interfere, he will be the one to make sure everything goes accordingly."

The moment Dabura said his name, the two men's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief. Cell let the proud smirk creep across his face as he let his arms fall to his sides.

"H-How is it possible?" Yamu asked Dabura. "This guy doesn't look like the android, and besides, Cell was killed by Hercu —"

"Please," Cell snorted. "That man couldn't dispose of anything even remotely powerful."

Now their jaws were on the floor.

Spopovich leaned over to Yamu, his hand covering his mouth as he whispered into his friend's ear. "I don't know, Yamu. It really sounds like him."

"Are you two done?" Dabura growled irritably.

Spopovich and Yamu stood up straight immediately.

"Good. Now, I know you two have already learned the procedure, but I am going to explain it one last time so that Cell can learn it as well. The tournament is tomorrow and _everything_ must be perfect so that we obtain the right amount of energy to release Majin Buu."

Dabura walked across the room towards a glass display case that held some strange device. One end was pointed like a spear, but the neck thickened into a bulbous base that contained a measuring tool. Dabura opened the case carefully and took the device securely in his hands. Apparently, it was created to hold stolen energy and a lot of it. Those participating at the tournament would have to be monitored with the device and watched very closely. When the right person was detected, the measuring needle would point to the right. The individual would then need to be held down and their energy taken from them. Obviously, this would need to happen _during _one of the battles in order to gain an accurate reading of the person's power, which is what made this operation so risky, or so Dabura said.

Spopovich and Yamu were dismissed after Dabura was done explaining the situation, and the door to the room closed quickly behind them.

"It is a very simple task," Dabura said, "but it becomes more complicated when you have the Z warriors protecting everything that moves. I can guarantee that the person whose energy we need is one of them."

"So I am nothing more than a back up plan for you," Cell declared angrily. He was leaning against one of the walls, his arms crossed over his partially covered chest. He hated being in the position of follower, hated being told what he needed to do, where he needed to be. He had his own purpose, his own self-motivating goal. He didn't need this one.

"You are whatever you want to be," Dabura replied coolly. "Babidi already made the arrangements of the agreement very clear to you. The binding of your soul is a precaution, in case your arrogance gets the better of you. After the energy is obtained, the Z warriors are, how do you say, fair game. Whether or not you choose to dispose of them is up to you. If you don't, Majin Buu certainly will."

And with that, he left the room.

***

Cell's quarters were on the second floor of the ship — a small room with dark tiled floors and a single bed against one wall. After meeting Spopovich and Yamu, he ran into a creature named Pui Pui and then another named Yakon — they were all weaklings, all people he didn't want to associate himself with. So, instead, he lay on the hard mattress, staring blankly at the ceiling with his arms resting beneath his head. It was strange being on earth again after so long. Cell could sense the familiar energies of Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, even Gohan, though his was more mastered, more mature. Their ki made him eager, angry, and determined to finish what he had started seven years ago. If it hadn't been for the binding of his soul, he would be out wreaking havoc, but instead, he was forced to obey the orders of someone less than half his size.

_How demeaning_, Cell thought to himself as he rolled onto his side, his black hair clinging to the fabric of the mattress. Closing his eyes, he let himself relax, focusing his mind on his breathing. He was on the verge of sleep for the first time when something made his heart almost leap out of his chest. Snapping his eyes open, he lifted himself up to a sitting position and focused his mind on what he had just sensed. It was someone's energy — someone familiar, someone he recognized, yet couldn't put a face to, because just as fast as he sensed it, it was gone. The energy disappeared.

It wasn't until Cell lay back down that he realized his heart was beating faster, as if he were about to participate in some large, exciting battle. It was an unnerving sensation, being caught up in some stranger's ki, as if he was connected to them. Snorting to himself, Cell began to focus once again on his breathing, blaming his emotions on his now-human form.

The last thing he needed was a distraction.


	4. Remembrance

You guys didn't think that I had forgotten about you, did I? ;] Christmas break has given me a ton of extra time, so expect some more chapter updates! This is just a short one to get me started back up again. Let me know what you guy think/if it sounds okay. I might be a little off my game!

The noise was more than he could bear. The laughter, the chattering, the whistles and bells of nearby carnival games — it was ear piercing. Striding through the large swarms of colorfully dressed people, Cell couldn't help but feel a swell of pride about his own past tournament. He hadn't needed such attractions. His fear-evoking power had been enough to capture the entire planet's attention. Behind him, Cell could hear Spopovich and Yamu talking aimlessly about trivial matters. All it took was one irritated, magenta glare and the two immediately fell silent. They needed to stay focused and Cell made sure they knew it. The last thing he needed was human stupidity keeping him from his mission; he could sense that the Z warriors were close.

Cell had been following the directions of the tournament officials about where to go to sign up and to see if he qualified. It all seemed pointless, really, but he knew not to argue. It would draw attention to himself and he was doing a rather excellent job at fitting in, considering the fact that his body was new and unfamiliar.

"Hah, uh, hey, Cell," Spopovich whispered loudly.

The three were stuck in a crowd, the sign up desk not too far ahead of them. Cell merely grunted in response.

"I think that cute blonde chick to our right is checking you out."

Cell narrowed his eyes and shifted his gaze over to the crowd of people to his right. It took him only a few seconds to recognize her — her straight blonde hair, pale blue eyes. _Android 18_. She was standing by a water fountain with a small blonde girl, who was laughing and giggling at a clown nearby. Her eyes were focused on him, and not in interest, but rather suspicion. The idea amused Cell — that she would recognize him, despite the difference in his energy, but then again, they were connected. They were one.

Cell smirked and nodded her way. It's what a normal human would do, but then reality hit him: _What was she doing here, and with a child? _He looked away quickly, but it was then that he heard a familiar voice and felt familiar energies drawing close. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his enemies.

"Hey babe!" Krillin exclaimed, striding towards 18 along with Yamcha. "We've been looking for you!"

"Maron was thirsty," the android replied, her gaze having been broken from Cell.

_Babe? _From the two's interactions, Cell concluded they were in a relationship, something he couldn't help marvel at. Piccolo, Vegeta's family, and Gohan's family, including Goku, soon accompanied them as well. The sight of both Goku and Gohan made Cell's blood boil and left him eagerly desiring to settle the score. It had been far too long since he partook in a _real _battle. Rolling his eyes, he focused on the moving line of people in front of him. They had already signed up and were entering the qualifying area – those who qualified would then be signed up to fight, though most of them probably wouldn't be much of an adversary. Folding his arms tightly across his chest, Cell let his stern eyes fall to his right, where the Z fighters and their families were continuing to gather. He could no longer hear their individual voices over the loud carnival sounds, but their faces held looks of excitement as they waved to a few approaching people in the distance.

It only took a few seconds. He recognized her face before he recognized her radiant energy. All of the memories he had of her came rushing back, making him feel as if he had just received a blow to the chest. Her sleek black hair was longer than he remembered, curled slightly and hanging loosely over her shoulders as her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She greeted everyone with a hug and Cell couldn't ignore a strong, unfamiliar desire rushing over him.

"Cell? Uh, Cell? The line is moving."

The sound of Spopovich's voice broke Cell's concentration. Closing the gap, Cell took the chance to look one last time at Alannah before he entered the qualifying arena. She was beautiful, in both her appearance and passion, and much to Cell's dismay the inability to suppress his emotions was accompanying his new body. He couldn't ignore the desire, and the regret, both of which made him angrier than he already was.

Cell shook his head and faced forward. He had a mission, just like he had years before, and nothing was going to deter him from it.

Not again.


	5. Focus

Another chapter! :] Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! R&R, let me know what you think!

_These humans' method of qualifying is pathetic_, Cell thought to himself as he approached the punching machine, the feel of Alannah's energy still penetrating his senses. He should have known she would be here – it was just his luck, but he was determined to make her no more than a petty distraction, one that could easily be overcome.

The small man in front of Cell was preparing to give it his all as he brought his arm back, his hand curled into a tight fist. He was short, even for human standards, but extremely muscular, almost to the point of being odd-looking. When his fist finally struck the soft punching pad, the machine took a moment to calculate his score: 71. The cut off for qualifying was 70. Cell couldn't help but roll his eyes as the tournament official congratulated him.

He took his place in front of the machine and smirked. He could easily punch the contraption into another dimension, but knew he couldn't afford to raise his power too high and attract too much attention to himself. Gently, he gave the punching pad a quick tap of his knuckles before walking towards the fighters' lounge. The sound of surprising gasps and whispers only made Cell's arrogant smile grow as he disappeared into the nearby building.

"Three hundred and thirty seven!" he heard the official exclaim. "Why, that's impossible! This machine must be broken. Uh, someone go fetch that man!"

Not too far back in line, the Z fighters watched the mysterious dark-haired man walk away.

"Huh, that's interesting," Goku said. "I wonder where he trained."

"The machine is probably broken," Krillin replied, his voice sounding hopeful.

"I doubt it," said Alannah suspiciously. "It seems to be working for everyone else, but it's strange, I don't recognize his energy. You think we would have noticed someone that strong."

Geta stood next to his sister, his arms crossed loosely across his chest. They were the only two able to visit from their time; Mark was busy being the president of Capsule Corp. and young Trunks would have been too confused at the sight of a future version of himself.

"Well, I'm excited! It'll be fun to fight someone new!"

"Don't be an idiot, Kakarot," Vegeta growled. "The only person you'll be fighting is me."

Alannah eyes were glued to the doors of the fighters' lounge where the man had just disappeared. He seemed to be accompanied by the two other burly men who qualified after him, considering they wore the same outfit and the same tattoo on their forehead. Maybe they were part of a fighting club? It sounded like a reasonable explanation, but it didn't explain the man's absurd strength. An uneasy knot was beginning to form in the pit of Alannah's stomach, and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, it continued to grow.

In the fighters' lounge, Spopovich and Yamu were in a contest to see who could stuff their faces the fastest. Cell couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in disgust as he took a seat across from them.

"You're not eating anything?" Spopovich asked, his mouth full of masticated food.

"Unlike you weaklings, I have no need for such sources of energy," Cell replied smugly as he leaned back in his seat and rested against the wall behind him.

Yamu and Spopovich looked at each other.

"But, uh, aren't you a human now? Or, uh, not a human, but more human-like?"

Cell narrowed his eyes. For the past two hours, a gnawing feeling had been intensifying in his abdomen. He didn't want to admit that it was _hunger_, though he knew there was no other explanation. Growling, he stood up from the table and made his way towards the buffet. He stared at the food in defeat, the warm smell making him feel nauseated. He had never needed eat or sleep when he was in his perfect form, and having to do so now made him feel weaker and less than he once was. The idea of being able to fight and defeat Gohan and Goku again was the only thing motivating him to keep his cover. The humiliation had to be worth it.

After eating a few rolls of sushi, the sounds of cheering and applause coming from the arena caught Cell's attention. The Junior Division had just finished; the winner was announced as Trunks Briefs. Cell leaned against the white railing overlooking the fighting arena and watched as the small purple-headed boy stood triumphantly in the middle of it. Seeing a young Trunks brought up happy memories of death and destruction, ones that Cell hoped he would be able to relive.

"Hey there! I'm Goku. What's your name?"

Cell stared blankly at the Saiyan, whose hand was outstretched in a friendly gesture. For a split second, Cell forgot that he was not in his perfect form, and the entire situation seemed confusing and out of place. Standing up, Cell opened his mouth to speak, only to have to close it again. Not only were the other Z warriors, Alannah included, but Cell realized he _couldn't_ speak, not without jeopardizing his mission. His voice was too unique; they would surely recognize it.

Goku awkwardly withdrew his hand and scratched the back of his head, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hah, well, all the fighters for the adult division are supposed to head down to where they pair us against each other. Uh, good luck!"

Cell rolled his eyes before quickly resuming his position against the railing. He could feel the Z warriors' eyes on his back, but the last thing he wanted to do was have one of them start asking him questions like Goku had. He was fairly certain that Android 18 had recognized him earlier and he didn't want to take the risk and end up having to deal with a similar situation. After the group had disappeared behind a corner, Cell stood and began to follow them, the anticipation of a tournament filling his chest. He only hoped that he would be paired with a worthy opponent.

Cell was disappointed, but then, what else could he expect from such a dismal planet? Besides the Z warriors, every fighter had pathetic power levels and arrogant attitudes. From his spot against the wall, Cell watched Alannah, who was laughing with Gohan and Krillin. Her dark hair was tied loosely in a ponytail that trailed down her back and clung to her tight-fitting, purple tank top. Cell forced his eyes elsewhere, watching as the other weaklings interacted with each other before the blonde man with the microphone began calling out names. Everyone was to pick one numbered ball out of the box in order to decide who fought whom.

Krillin was against Pintar.

Piccolo was against Shin.

The _Great Saiya Man_ was against Kabito.

Spopovich was against Videl.

"Okay, next up is, Seru!" the blonde man exclaimed, peaking up from his sunglasses. After a moment: "Is Seru here?"

Yamu gently elbowed Cell in the arm. "That's you."

"What?"

"We, uh, had to change your name," Spopovich replied. "You're Seru."

Cell shook his head and slowly lifted himself up from against the wall. He took his time as he made his way towards the small blue box.

"Ah, good! You're here!" the announcer exclaimed as Cell fumbled around with which one to choose. "Okay, so you're number ten, which puts you up against…"

Cell's eyes widened as he read the board.

"Seru verses Alannah!" he heard a tournament official exclaim into his telephone.

Cell looked back at the Saiyan female, who looked at him with a smug smile, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She looked strong, confident, and though he didn't want to admit it, beautiful.

Facing forward, Cell silently cursed himself.

_Focus_.


	6. Energy

Revised chapter! Another one on the way! Been too long.

* * *

Cell was leaning against the wall in the waiting area as the yellow-haired announcer prepped the spectators for the oncoming battles. With his eyes closed, Cell focused his mind of the battles to come, feeling a swell of pride and excitement course through him – this would be the day. On his right, he could hear Yamu and Spopovich whispering about their task; on the left, Goku's cheery voice suddenly seared through Cell's skull. Opening one eye, Cell glared at the Sayain, who was smiling wide and wrapping an arm around Gohan. Both seemed so happy and it was the thought of crushing this happiness that brought a slight smile to Cell's face.

A roar from the immense crowd swept through the building and was soon followed by a low rumble of stopping feet and clapping hands. The first battle was to begin. Krillin was to fight Pintar, a large and extremely overweight man without a lot of brains, whose steps shook the entire stadium. Straightening himself, Cell made his way towards the waiting room opening and took his place next to Yamu, watching as the two fighters took their places.

"That guy is going to crush the small one," Spopovich said to Yamu, who laughed and nodded.

"Size has nothing to do with skill," Cell replied, and soon after he spoke these words, the match was over. One punch to the gut and Pintar was out. Krillin walked towards the waiting room triumphantly, one fist raised in the air, an attitude that made Cell snort in annoyance. Pintar was hardly a challenge.

The yellow-haired announcer quickly called for the next match: Piccolo vs Shin. Cell had seen the small, purple skinned man only once, during the number drawing, and as he stared at him now, he felt a cold chill settle into his spine. Something was not right about him – he was neither human nor alien and his energy was far more elegant than any creature Cell had encountered - it was neither welcoming nor malevolent. Cell knew that Piccolo felt as he did, for the Namek walked more stiffly and cautiously, as if each step brought him closer to danger. The two fighters stood in front of each other, staring. Even when the bell rang for the battle to begin, all they did was stare. Cell could smell the Namek's fear.

Finally, Piccolo turned in forfeit.

"What?" Gohan cried out. "W-Why?"

Cell's eyes remained fixed on Shin. The chill still remained, but Cell looked forward to facing this man in battle. _He_ would not turn away.

"Spopovich, you're up next!" Yamu exclaimed, elbowing his large friend in the ribs.

"Yeah, against a _girl_. Where's the fun in that?" Spopovich replied, his arms crossed.

"I may be a girl, but I sure as hell can kick your ass."

The piercing voice came from none other than the Champion's daughter. With her spunky attitude, gloved hands, and torn up shirt, she certainly looked like a fighter, and her power level was higher than most. Videl gave a triumphant smile before quickly entering the arena; her presence was greeted by an increase of cheers. Spopovich scowled angrily as he followed.

"You have a thing about fighting against girls too?"

Her voice made jump slightly. He had focused his energy into not acknowledging her presence or her energy, but now all he could do was feel her next to him. He turned his head slightly to look at her. She was leaning her arms on top of the wooden frame that separated the room from the arena, her back arched slightly, and her blue eyes looking up at him curiously. Cell quickly looked away, focusing on the battle that had begun moments before.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Cell swallowed hard.

"Are you mute? Maybe a little mentally challenged?"

At this, Cell glared at her.

Alannah laughed. "Well at least I know you're not deaf!" She turned, giggling to herself, and rejoined her group of friends. She had no idea who he was. She had probably forgotten about him and all he could do at that point was remember. It frustrated and angered him. He wanted to kill her.

Suddenly, screams erupted from the crowd. Spopovich, bruised and dirty, was starting to stand with his head twisted at 180 degrees. Cells eyes widened as he watched the man literally put his head on straight. Videl stared at him in disbelief.

"Babidi's power," Yamu said. "It really is an amazing thing."

A hard kick to the side of the head sent Videl flying across the arena. Her body slammed into the marble with a sickening crunch, and Spopovich was soon towering over her. His yellow boot was soon on top of her temple as he began to crush her skull. Her screams mixed with those of the crowd. Spopovich laughed evilly, putting even more power into his muscular leg. Cell's fists were clenched in frustration – the idiot was bringing too much attention to himself. They were meant to stay under the radar until it was time.

Angrily, Cell quickly maneuvered through the grass towards left side of the arena, where Spopovich had Videl pinned.

"You really are an idiot," Cell spat angrily. "End the match, _now_."

Spopovich stared down at him stupidly.

"_Now_!"

Videl's head was soon released, but by now, her screams had quieted. Bruised and bloody, many probably thought she was dead, but her energy was still smoldering. Cell sauntered back into the waiting area, maneuvering through the hordes of doctors that were rushing out to help Videl.

"Why did you have me stop?" Spopovich whispered to Cell once he made it back into the waiting room. "I coulda killed her. You shoulda let me." His presence was greeted with hostility and angry glares.

"I will not let you, of all people, ruin my opportunity for revenge," Cell whispered in reply, his eyes focusing on the Z warriors across the room. "You have one job and one job only. Getting in my way is not one of them."

The next battle was delayed for half an hour, as people in the crowd were too upset by the previous fight. However, once word got out that Videl was going to recover, the tournament went forth as scheduled. Goha- the _Great Saiya Man _– was to fight Kabito, who seemed to be companion of Shin and was equally suspicious. Cell anticipated that Goku's energy was the one they were after, but he would not be surprised if it was one of these two mystery men.

While the match had already been introduced, Kabito and Gohan merely stood facing one another, having a quiet conversation, until Gohan's energy began to spike. It was then that Cell realized that he was wrong. Yamu was already scrambling in the corner, rustling through their bags of equipment. When he stood, he was holding Babidi's power scale and smiling wide.

"This is it!" he mouthed to Cell excitedly.

Cell quickly snapped his fingers to get Spopovich's attention and motioned towards Yamu. In a matter of seconds, Gohan, in his Super Saiyan form, was being held tightly against Spopovich's chest as Yamu drained his power and energy with another one of Babidi's toys.

Gohan's screams echoed throughout the arena. His skin was turning a ghostly white and no one moved to help him. As soon as they were done, Spopovich and Yamu lifted into the air and shot into the sky.

Cell was quick to follow.

* * *

They had made it about thirty miles east when Cell felt the Z warriors' energy growing close from behind. He slowed, hoping to get a better idea of exactly how close they actually were.

"Uh, Cell, what's wrong?" Spopovich asked. Both he and Yamu had stopped with Cell.

"We're being followed," Cell replied, his eyes narrowing at the horizon, a smirk marking his delicate features. This was his chance. "You two should keep going and get the energy to Babidi. I'll stall."

Without question, the two men were gone.


	7. Magnificent

Oh my, you all must hate me now. Life stole me away from writing this story, or any story, for that matter. Forgive me! I have done my best to provide! Since my story is set within the show's original plots, there are verbatim lines from certain episodes. However, I do not own anything relating to DBZ in the slightest. It's all in good fun! Please R&R - I may revise!

* * *

With his arms crossed and an arrogant smirk spreading across his lips, Cell waited. He could feel his enemies approaching quickly – the Z Warriors and the strange purple-skinned fellow named Shin. Cell could hardly contain his anticipation as he let his power level rise. The Z Warriors must have felt his because they slowed their speed. Within seconds, they were in front of him, floating with him in mid-air.

Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta – all familiar faces glaring at him in suspicion and anger. Shin was much smaller, but his power was fascinating. He would be an excellent opponent, Cell decided. Gohan's energy was growing close, as was Alannah and Geta's.

"Who are you?" Goku asked in a demanding voice, his brow furrowed.

Cell merely smiled. He had to admit that it was surprisingly exciting – having them not recognize him, but recognize his strength. It left them feeling uncertain, alarmed, and ready to fight. Their emotions hung thick in the air.

"He is a slave of Babidi," Shin answered, his voice smooth. "He is the least of our worries."

Cell felt a sudden rage rush through him.

"You know _nothing_," he growled angrily, his power level rising steadily. His voice was low and deep and sounded nothing like him, but Cell caught a glimpse of recognition in Piccolo's eye. The Z Warriors each took a fighting stance.

"If no one is going to step up and dispose of this idiot, _I_ will," Vegeta snarled, his black hair erupting into a flurry of golden spikes.

Cell stepped into a fighting stance, his smile growing in anticipation, but it was soon wiped off of his face. Babidi's shrill voice had broken his concentration.

"I appreciate your wonderful distraction," the wizard's voice chimed, "but you are needed at the ship! Distract them again and get here, _now_."

Cell growled under his breath. Apparently, Babidi's magic had no limits and now he was in his head. A spike in Vegeta's power brought Cell back to reality, just in time to block the Saiyan's kick with his forearm. Grabbing Vegeta's leg, Cell threw him aside, his body now flying towards the city below. After sending an energy blast after the Prince, Cell turned his attention back to the others. All of them were ready and waiting for his next attack.

He needed a quick distraction. With a wicked smile, Cell outstretched his hand. His palm glowed in a blaze of golden energy, and within seconds, a massive energy blast was hurling towards the unsuspecting city below. Goku immediately went into action, rushing to catch the energy before it destroyed the city. Cell took advantage of the opportunity to make a clean getaway, though he hated to call it that. It made it seem as if he were running away, which he absolutely was _not_. He couldn't help the anger that was rising within him – that had been his shot.

* * *

"Coward!" Vegeta yelled at Cell's retreating aura. He was heaving and breathless as he rejoined the group, who had remained in their place in the sky. Cell had thrown Vegeta with so much force that the Saiyan Prince crashed into the side of the mountain below. Goku had successfully deflected Cell's energy blast and was now next to Shin. Kabito, Gohan, Videl, Alannah, and Geta soon joined them.

"What happened?" Gohan asked. "We felt Vegeta's energy spike, along with another energy I've never felt before."

"Vegeta attempted an attack that man, Seru," Piccolo replied. "He is far stronger than we originally thought."

At this, Vegeta snorted.

"How strong are we talking?" Alannah inquired, her eyes narrowing as she glanced off into the direction of the enemy's dwindling energy.

"He'll be a challenge, that's for sure," said Goku, his brow furrowed. "He has no shame or mercy for the innocent."

"They never do."

Everyone looked at Shin, who had just spoken.

"We are dealing with a power far greater and far more evil than you have ever seen," he continued. "That _Seru_ is only the beginning."

Krillin swallowed nervously. "What exactly are we dealing with here?"

Shin looked over his shoulder. "Magic."

* * *

Pui Pui greeted Cell outside of Babidi's ship, along with Spopovich and Yamu.

"Were you followed?" Pui Pui demanded.

"That is none of your concern," Cell replied with narrow eyes.

"But it is of _my_ concern," came Babidi's voice. The tiny wizard floated slowly out of the ship, his arms crossed behind his back. Dabura follow close behind. "So boys," Babidi directed towards Spopovich and Yamu, "what have you brought me?"

The two men bowed their heads in respect.

"For you, master," Yamu replied, holding out the device that held Gohan's energy.

"So _this_ has the energy stored inside?"

"W-Why yes, it does, s-sir!"

"When you're as strong as us, it's like stealing baby from a candy!" Spopovich exclaimed happily.

Cell rolled his eyes at the man's stupidity.

"It's such a _shame_ that your business with me is finished," Babidi said with a chuckle. "I'm afraid I have no more use for you."

It was extremely sudden. Spopovich's screams echoed throughout the mountains as he was crushed by Babidi's dark magic. In seconds, he was gone, lost in an explosion of orange and yellow energy. Yamu soon joined him, struck down by Pui Pui. Cell couldn't help but be impressed by the wizard's powers. He would have to be cautious when it came time to destroy him.

Cell's attention was drawn to the mountain ridges in front of them. The energy was faint, so faint that he wondered if the others could feel her or if he had grown sensitive to her presence. Alannah was watching, which must mean that other Z Warriors were with her, their energy suppressed.

However, Babidi sensed the foreign energy as well.

"It would seem we have some company. Your distraction seems to have failed," Babidi said, turning towards Cell. "Luckily for you, I still have use for you. Above us on that cliff, you will find the Supreme Kai and several of his friends."

"The fools believe they are well hidden," Dabura growled, his voice low. "Nine of them – each of them strong. Many of their energies will serve well in the revival of Majin Buu."

"_Perfect_." Babidi's wicked smile continued to grow. "You and Cell get the energy we need and dispose of the others."

As the wizard and Pui Pui entered the ship, it took all of Cell's energy to not attack Babidi right there and then. He clenched his fists tightly. _He_ was to be the one to destroy those fools, to defeat them once and for all. Where was the revenge he was promised?

Suddenly, Dabura shot into the air and was immediately in front of the cliff, his hand outstretched and directed towards Kabito's head. With a flash of blinding light, the large man was gone, obliterated. Cell felt the anger drain from his body.

Perhaps this could be enjoyable, Cell thought to himself as he powered up. Goku and Vegeta were attempting unsuccessful attacks on the Demon King. Cell flew towards them quickly, but was interrupted when a sudden, sharp pain hit his cheek. Crashing into the hard mountainside, it took him a moment to realize what had happened. _Someone_ had landed an attack.

Growling, Cell pulled himself from the rock wall, bringing rocks and dirt with him. In front of him stood his attacker, her black hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, her sweaty face and blue eyes glinting in the hot afternoon sun. Alannah smirked arrogantly, stepping into a fighting stance.

"You and I were supposed to fight in the tournament," she called out, her eyes narrowing. "Don't think I haven't forgotten."

Cell smirked. _Yes, this will be quite enjoyable_.

Alannah immediately stepped forward, flying toward Cell with incredibly speed. He caught her punch in the palm of one of his hands and slammed his fist into her jaw, causing her body to bounce off of the rocky ground. However, she was on her feet within seconds and in his face again. Their fight brought them into the air and when one of her punches landed square in his nose, he made sure to bring his forehead crashing down onto hers. She flew back, grabbing her face, and with a swift kick to her back, she hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"You stupid bastard," she seethed, straining to stand. "That fucking _hurt_. I'm going to kill you."

Perhaps it was her anger, her passion, or her pathetic threat that caused Cell to let his guard down. He couldn't help but look at her then, broken and bloodied and still willing to fight.

She was magnificent.

"You know I do not like that foul language, Alannah."

Despite their distance, Cell could see the female Saiyan's eyes widen.

_It can't be_, she thought to herself.

The word escaped her lips before she had a chance to stop herself.

"Cell?"


	8. Punishment

Another update for you, lovelies! Let me know what you think by R&R! Reviews are always appreciated. Also, I'm going to be attempting some drawings for these stories. Sad to say, I'm not sure what happened to the one I did for "An Unlikely Love." I uploaded onto deviantart and it somehow disappeared. Weird. Anyway, enjoy!

Again: I don't own anything related to DBZ.

* * *

Cell's eyes widened at the sound of his name. What had he done?

Alannah's mouth was slightly agape as she stared at him from afar, her eyes squinting against the blazing sun as she tried to grasp what she had just heard. She could have sworn that the man in front of her spoke with Cell's voice, but that was impossible. Seven years had passed since she had last heard the smooth, velvety sound, but her memory was sharp. The man stood still before her, his hands forming into tight fists. His mouth was carving a deep scowl into his features and Alannah could feel his energy rising. She was about to prepare for another attack when Shin's screams grabbed her attention.

"Look out!"

Alannah spun around just in time to see Dabura spit on Piccolo.

_What the hell?_

The effects were quick. A hard, rocky substance began to creep its away across Piccolo's chest, causing him to become immobile. Krillin, who had also been intact, was completely covered, his body and features caught in a frightened pose. Alannah looked back at the man, who also seemed in awe of the situation unfolding. Realizing that her friends needed her, she retreated and joined everyone on the cliff. Cell immediately relaxed as he watched her retreating form, happy for the distraction.

"Piccolo!" Goku screamed. "What's happening to them?"

"It's one of Dabura's powers," Shin replied. "Anything he spits on turns to stone. We can do nothing for them now."

Above them, Dabura was laughing evilly. "I leave you one chance to run! Take it, unless you would rather end up like your friends!"

The Demon King looked down at Cell, motioning for him to follow. The android hesitantly obliged, unwilling to give up another opportunity to fight for revenge.

"You will have a chance to fight," Dabura called back as they entered the ship and traveled down a long tunnel into the underground portion. "It will be much easier for us to steal their energies in here. They will follow."

Cell crossed his arms and nodded silently, his mind preoccupied. The sound of her voice calling out his name was replaying over and over in his mind, and he desperately wanted to hear it again. Shaking his head, he forced the thought away and cursed himself for letting his weakness get the better of him. It appeared that his new body came with stronger emotions.

They soon entered a large, circular room. The ceiling stretched above them to form a dome, making the room seem much larger than it actually was. Babidi stood in the middle, holding a glowing ball in his tiny green hands.

"Ohh, here they come!" the wizard chimed with excitement. "It seems they have fallen right into our trap."

Cell was close enough that he could see into the glowing orb. The Z Warriors were going downward through the black tunnel into the ship. They reached the highest level, which was a room much like the one he was in now. They seemed to be arguing, but their voices could not be heard.

Pui Pui soon entered the room, his gold lips turned upward in an excited smile. "Master Babidi, has the time come? Please, I'm becoming quite anxious."

"Time for what?" Cell asked, letting his arms fall to his sides.

Babidi ignored him. "Go greet our guests," he said to Pui Pui, "and don't leave a drop of energy behind."

The alien nodded excitedly and was soon gone.

The wizard turned his attention to Cell and Dabura. "Come with me, you two."

* * *

Alannah stood next to her brother in the expansive dome. They were all standing and waiting and she was growing impatient. She was also extremely frustrated, both with herself and that _Seru_. She knew she was merely imagining things; the man's energy was completely different from what she remembered of Cell's. She had pushed any memory of the android into the back of her mind, never to be thought of again, but now, however, it was all painfully coming back to her - his voice, his looks, his touch, his _kiss_.

She forced herself to focus. Now was _not_ the time.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" she asked impatiently.

Before anyone could reply, there was a hum from the door to her left as it slowly began to open. A disgusting creature soon stepped out, his long head stretching nearly a foot behind him, his pale green eyes glinting brightly.

"Welcome, fellow warriors," he greeted enthusiastically, jumping out from the door. "You have arrived at stage one."

"It's about time someone showed up," Gohan said. "What's stage one?"

"Master Babidi is at the lowest level of the ship, stage four. We are at the top level, or stage one. In order to reach the bottom, you must defeat the warrior that appears to you at each level, but you should not concern yourself with reaching stage two because the first warrior you must face is none other than me. That means none of you will make it out of here alive!" He finished the last line with a prolonged cackle.

Alannah looked at 'Geta with raised eyebrows. He returned her amused look.

This was going to be entertaining.

* * *

Cell cringed in disgust at the sight of the giant, pulsating globe, which apparently held the creature that everyone was so worried about. Babidi was draining Gohan's captured energy into it and marveled in surprise delight that they already had half of the energy they needed.

"The energy we gather from the fighters above will be enough to bring the gage to full," Dabura said slowly. "It's possible that our opportunity to resurrect Majin Buu will happen today."

"This _thing_ is disgusting," Cell said, his eyes still observing the odd structure before him.

"How _dare_ you," Babidi seethed, his eyes narrowing. "You should be glad I still have use for you, or else you would be back in hell where you belong."

Cell smirked. Irritating the wrinkled wizard was oddly satisfying.

"Come, let us see how Pui Pui is doing. Show me stage one," the wizard said into the small, purple glass ball.

It had been decided, after an intense game of rock, paper, scissors, that Vegeta would be the one to fight first. The battle soon began, and it was clear that the Pui Pui was no match for the Saiyan, who easily dodged his attacks. Even after altering the dome so that it matched the alien's home planet, Vegeta still had the upper hand. In a flash of brilliant yellow energy, Pui Pui was annihilated and the warriors descended down into stage two.

Babidi was clenching his fists angrily. "Curses!"

"Even if they succeed past the second level, I will be waiting for them here," said Dabura with confidence.

Cell frowned. He truly despised his current situation and the fact that he was, so far, no more than a mere bystander. "And where do I fit into your little plan?" he asked in agitation. "I didn't agree to this life so I could sit and watch."

"Oh, do not worry," Babidi said with a smile. "You will have your chance. Now, who to send to stage two? I know, send Yukon."

Dabura seemed disturbed by this, leading Cell to believe that Yukon was extremely powerful and his curiosity was immediately peaked. However, he highly doubted that he was powerful enough. He watched the glass ball as the reptilian creature eventually emerged from the sliding door. Goku was to fight him and it was obvious that Yukon was much stronger than Pui Pui. Much to Cell's surprise, he was able to ingest an enemy's power, a tactic that could be extremely useful. However, Goku was far too powerful and the amount of energy Yukon ingested during their battle proved to be too much for his body to bear. The reptile was quickly destroyed and the door to level three soon opened.

Cell felt a sense of relief with Yukon gone, for it meant he was closer to being able to face his enemy. Dabura was beginning to prepare himself to enter stage three.

"I want the android to go with you," Babidi said through gritted teeth.

The Demon King frowned. "I do not need him."

"Do not argue. Those fighters must not get past the third level. Having both of you in there will increase our chances of success! Now go."

Cell couldn't help but smirk as he followed Dabura to the third level, his pride stronger than ever.

* * *

"You're next!" Goku called out excitedly to Gohan.

"Goku this is not a game!" Shin said angrily. "All of Babidi's henchmen are extremely strong."

"Nah, don't you worry Supreme Kai. Gohan doesn't need any help! Vegeta and I got to fight alone, so don't you think Gohan deserves a chance? We can always step in if he needs help."

Alannah watched them argue from across the room. She and 'Geta were leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. Normally, both of them would be fighting to have their chance in battle, but frankly, they were both tired. They had traveled to the past to enjoy time with everyone and to take a break from the rebuilding that was occurring during their own time. They weren't expecting another fight to save earth.

"What if we just went home?" 'Geta asked quietly.

"Seriously?" Alannah replied. "You're a coward."

"No, I'm exhausted and they clearly have this under control."

"Well, you heard that Supreme Kai dude. There's no way out of this ship, so we just have to sit and wait and maybe, if we're lucky, we can get some fighting in. Besides, aren't you interested to see what this Majin Buu looks like?"

"Hn."

Alannah rolled her eyes at her brother's typical response.

"You seem distracted," 'Geta said after a short moment. The others were still arguing across the room.

"I do? Well, yeah, I guess. When I was fighting that guy earlier, he said something to me. He knew my name and his voice…" Alannah's words trailed off and she was soon lost in thought. 'Geta watched her, expecting her to continue, but before she could, the sliding door began to slowly open.

Dabura stepped out, followed by Seru, and Alannah felt a chill run down her spine at the sight of the strange man. He did not look at her and kept his eyes focused on the challenger in front of him – Gohan.

"Two against one? That doesn't seem fair!" Goku called out.

"Don't worry, Dad," Gohan replied, his eyes never leaving Dabura's. "I can take 'em!"

Shin stepped forward. "Gohan, I don't think –"

"We're here if you need us, Gohan," Alannah said, pushing herself up from against the wall.

She walked over to join the others, her eyes briefly meeting with Seru's before he looked away, back at Gohan. They were a brilliant magenta hue, a color all too familiar, forcing Alannah to grow more suspicious of his identity. There was something so familiar, yet so strange about him – she felt that way when she first saw him at the tournament, but it was only growing stronger. She nearly lost her balance when their surroundings began to change, and rocky mountain peaks, similar to those on Earth, soon surrounded her. The only difference was the deep pink sky above them.

"I will fight first," Dabura said, his words directed to Seru. "Do feel free to jump in at anytime once I finish with this one."

Seru scowled deeply.

* * *

The last thing Cell wanted was to watch Dabura fight the one individual he despised the most. Gohan should be his to destroy and his alone. Cell only hoped that Gohan would defeat Dabura, leaving the opportunity for him to attack. He observed their fight closely, following their attacks as they littered the sky with trails of fading aura. Dabura was strong, but Cell was beginning to doubt he was strong enough. He hated to admit it, but Gohan had grown much stronger since Cell's tournament, his skills honed and improved. From above, Cell could hear Dabura's frustrations as Gohan managed to evade almost every attack and defeat the Demon King's trusted sword. Cell couldn't help but be amused with himself – he was actually hoping Gohan won, something he never thought would happen.

Taking his eyes off of the fight, Cell let his eyes fall on the group of fighters to his left, who stood huddled together yards away. Alannah was focused on the fight above, her eyes darting back and forth as she followed the warriors' every moves. She looked concerned, her mouth agape and brow furrowed. The magenta sky reflected in her blue eyes, causing them to appear a unique shade of purple, her tan skin darkened ever so slightly. Cell shook his head, bringing his focus back to the fight in a vain attempt to rid his mind of her face.

Dabura was growing increasingly frustrated. He was throwing all of his energy into trying to strike Gohan down. He had underestimated the young Saiyan, much like Cell had done so long ago. Suddenly, the two warriors separated, both heaving from their efforts.

"Give it up, Dabura," Gohan called out. "You can't win this."

Dabura narrowed his eyes. Cell watched as the wheels began to turn in the Demon King's head. His yellow eyes moved from Gohan down to the group below, then back to Gohan, a cruel smile forming on his face. Eyes widening, Cell soon realized what Dabura was planning, and within seconds, a brilliant flash of energy was soon hurling towards the warriors below.

"No! Look out!" Gohan screamed.

Having been watching the fight, everyone saw Dabura's attack coming and was able to safely dodge the blast. However, Cell recognized this as a mere diversion. Dabura was soon before the group and before anyone had time to prepare, he lashed out at the closest person to him: Alannah.

As Dabura wrapped his large hand around Alannah's throat, Cell could feel an unrecognizable amount of rage coursing through him. Dabura punched the female Saiyan hard in the face, sending her flying, crashing into the mountainside. He quickly fought off the attacks of the others; Gohan and 'Geta collided with a nearby rock, Goku and Vegeta crashed into the murky water of the lake, and Shin was left writhing in the dirt after a hard kick to the stomach. The only person left was Alannah, who was climbing shakily out from the crater her body had made in the mountain, a deep scowl etched in her face. She quickly stepped forward and shot towards Dabura, her hair now blazing gold. She managed to land a punch across Dabura's face and his body swung to the side.

Her triumphant smirk was quickly erased when Dabura grabbed a hold of her slender wrist. In one fluid motion, he brought her forward by her wrist and slammed his elbow against her forearm. The sickening sound of her arm breaking was masked by her ear-piercing scream as she crumpled onto her knees, her arm bent backwards towards her body.

Before he could stop himself, Cell was in front of Dabura, his eyes smoldering with hate. Dabura's eyes widened slightly as Cell's fist collided with his nose, and then with his cheek, and then with his stomach. The android was using every ounce of strength he had, making each attack unbearably painful. Dabura doubled over, sputtering and coughing as he fell to his knees. Cell quickly kicked him in the side of the head, sending his body skidding across the dirt. By this time, the Z Warriors were huddled together again, their eyes wide in shock as they watched the scene unfold. 'Geta had pulled Alannah to safety and was trying to calm her.

"I-I don't understand," Gohan said. "Isn't he on Dabura's side?"

"I sure thought so," Goku replied, his face uncharacteristically stern.

They watched as Cell gripped the front of Dabura's clothing, lifting him so that their heads were level. Dabura was taller than Cell, so his feet dragged against the ground slightly.

"No one, and I mean, no one, touches that woman," Cell whispered harshly. "Do you understand me?"

Dabura merely laughed, blood trickling down his chin. Without warning, the scenery around them dissipated and they were back inside Babidi's ship.

"I should have known you would pull something like this!" Babidi screeched within Cell's mind. "I should send you back to hell, but what you just said has me thinking that there is much better punishment."

His shrill laughter was quickly followed by Alannah's screams. Cell dropped Dabura and ran towards the group, ignoring the Demon King as he quickly exited through the sliding door. 'Geta held his sister tightly as she thrashed, trying to calm her, unaware of what was happening. Shin quickly knelt beside them, his face wrinkled in worry. Cell was soon next to Shin, his eyes widening. Alannah's skin was being sliced open. Tiny cuts were forming here and there, but there were larger gashes appearing all over her body and bruises were beginning to form underneath her skin. It was as if an invisible force was attacking her.

"What is happening to her?" Cell demanded, his calm voice masking the fear he felt within. If any of them recognized his voice, they made no show of it.

Shin shook his head. "We need to get her out of here," he said quickly. "This is one of Babidi's spells. Every injury she has ever had is happening to her again, right now. She will die if we do not get here out of here."

"You said there is no way out of this ship!" 'Geta yelled as he struggled to keep Alannah still. Blood was beginning to drip down her chin as it filled her mouth, causing her screams to become gurgled moans. She was quickly losing consciousness.

Cell looked at Shin. "I know a way out of this ship."

"Then you need to take her and go," Shin said quietly. "There is only one place on this planet that Babidi's magic cannot penetrate and that is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber within Kami's Lookout. Do you know where that is?"

Cell nodded.

"Take her there. You will be safe from Babidi's attacks as well."

"I don't trust him," 'Geta said angrily.

""Geta, Seru saved Alannah already," Goku said calmly. "You need to let him take her."

The Saiyan hesitantly obliged, moving so that Cell easily reach Alannah. He lifted her up, careful not to touch her broken arm. Her head lulled to the side, causing her face to press against Cell's black garb. Her agonizing moans had subsided, but her breathing was ragged and uneven. Cell started towards the exit, but Shin's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Good luck, Cell."


	9. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Hi, everyone! Hope you enjoy this update - I'm planning for the next one to be a bit long, so hopefully it'll make up for these shorter chapters. Reviews are always appreciated and thank you to all who have been doing so!

* * *

Cell had made it out of the ship safely. Much to his surprise, Babidi had not tried to stop him, most likely due to the fact that he had his hands full with the other five fighters in his ship. With a furrowed brow, his mind drifted back to the Supreme Kai, who had just called him by his real name – how could he have known? Cell had never met him prior to today.

Gripping Alannah's limp body gently, Cell lifted into the air and flew towards Kami's Lookout. Although he had never been there, his senses were keen and he remembered the general location of everyone's energy as they trained in preparation for his tournament seven years prior.

The sun was hot and unforgiving and despite the protection of his aura, the wind was whipping painfully at his face as he quickened his speed. Looking down at the unconscious female Saiyan in his arms, Cell scowled deeply. Her skin was torn, covered in blood and various shades of black and purple. Her face was almost unrecognizable and the areas around her broken bones were beginning to swell immensely. Cell couldn't ignore the fact that her life force was fading and that she would die if he didn't get to the Lookout soon.

He had seen her bloodied and broken before, but this was different. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but seeing Dabura strike Alannah down had sent waves of anger rushing through his body. It was a fragmented memory now, blurred by his rage and adrenaline. He had officially ruined his chance at revenge and could be back in Hell at any moment. He cursed himself for having been led by his emotions, for having been so weak. Things were not supposed to be this way.

Yet, he pushed forward.

Cell could see something forming in the distance – a slender, white pillar that stretched through the clouds and upward far into the sky. When he finally reached, it, he quickly scaled its length and was soon greeted by the dome-shaped platform of Kami's Lookout. The white-tiled floor glinted brightly against the blazing sun, forcing Cell to squint his eyes as he quickly made his way towards the large, elegant building before him. He had to find the Time Chamber and was running out of time. Before he could reach the building, however, a young Namekian boy soon appeared in front of him.

He stared at Cell with suspicion.

"I know who you are," he said slowly, "and I know why you are here."

Cell growled angrily. "Either you move out of my way or I will force you aside."

The Guardian's gaze traveled to the dying woman in Cell's arms, his frown deepening and his eyes flooding with worry. He turned quickly and motioned with his wooden staff for Cell to follow. With hurried steps, the android complied, following Dende towards the building. They passed through an archway and were immediately greeted by a curved staircase that stretched upward towards the second floor.

"The Time Chamber is down this corridor," Dende said. He paused briefly upon reaching the top of the stairs and was nearly knocked down as Cell rushed past him. The Guardian had to run to keep up with him and they were soon standing before a large, wooden door.

"Hurry and open it," Cell said quickly. Alannah's energy was fading quickly.

Dende nodded and gripped the door's golden handle. He pulled the heavy door open, watching as the blinding white light of another dimension illuminated the android's face. He seemed mesmerized.

"If there is one thing you need to know about this room," Dende said cautiously, "it is that you must not destroy this door. If this door is destroyed, you will be locked in this dimension for eternity."

The sound of the Namekian's voice pulled Cell back to reality and he nodded in response. Stepping through the threshold, he found himself completely surrounded by the white emptiness.

The only sound that greeted him was that of a closing door.

* * *

It took a few moments for Cell's eyes to adjust, but the features of the Time Chamber soon came into focus. He was standing within an elegant, circular room with a domed ceiling, the top of which resembled a clock, though it only held a single hand. Two draped beds sat to his right, the mattresses covered in lavender sheets. A wooden table with two matching chairs sat to his left, along with a door that led to a pantry. However, despite these calm surroundings, Cell felt his heart rate increase as he stared forward. It was like nothing he had ever seen before - a vast expanse of white, its emptiness echoing in his ears and vibrating his chest.

A weak groan pulled Cell's eyes towards the woman in his arms. Her energy had stabilized, though it was still incredibly weak. If what the Supreme Kai said were true, neither she nor he would be danger while they were in here. Carefully, Cell moved towards the edge of one of the beds and gently laid Alannah down. He towered over her, examining her catastrophic injuries. Her black hair partially covered her bruised face as it stuck to her sweaty skin, and the sight of her caused an uneasy weight to settle within Cell's chest.

Peeling his eyes away from her face, he let his eyes fall onto her broken arm. The bone had torn through her skin and now sat exposed, covered in both fresh and dried blood. Cell grazed the injury with his fingers, thankful that she would be unconscious for what he had to do. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her, he positioned himself so that one leg bent and rest on the mattress while the other dangled over the edge. Gripping Alannah's arm, he pressed his thumb against the pearly bone and slowly pushed it inwards and back into place, causing fresh blood was to seep from the wound.

For the first time, Cell noticed the towels that sat neatly folded on a shelf across the room. He gathered them all and brought them to the bed, wrapping one tightly around Alannah's arm. Once the bleeding had ceased, he used the remaining towels to create a makeshift splint to keep the arm and fracture in place.

_One injury_ _down_.

* * *

After hours of mending her broken body, Cell was satisfied that he had done all he could. He now stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at the motionless Saiyan female. He had been fortunate and found a medical kit tucked away under the bed, complete with bandages and, much to his surprise, a small bag of Zensu beans. He knew those would come in handy once she finally regained consciousness.

The swelling in her face had already lessened considerably, though she was still badly bruised. Her features were now softened, as if she were sleeping. Memories of their time together seven years ago were beginning to flood through Cell, forcing a shiver through his spine. He quickly forced the thoughts away, unwilling to succumb to the familiar emotions that he had felt long ago. Instead, he turned his attention to the white emptiness of the time chamber.

Walking out into the abyss, Cell surveyed his surroundings. Two large hourglasses sat on either side of the building, the green sand counting down minutes, days, and months. He recalled hearing about the time difference – one day outside equaled one year in this dimension. Cell looked down, observing his body and strength as he curled his fingers into tight fists. The gravity was different here and his body felt slightly heavier, though it was not enough to weaken him. Punching the air, which seemed much thicket, but Cell was pleased to see that his speed was not affected. A smirk began to slowly cross his features as he realized the opportunity that this place gave him.

He was being given an entire year to train, to become stronger, faster, and unstoppable. His pride was swelling within his chest. This is what he needed – one day of real time and no one would be able to stand in his way. He would destroy the annoying wizard first, then the Z Warriors one by one. If everything went perfectly, Majin Buu will still be within his disgusting pod, which would give Cell enough time to figure out how to separate his life force from Babidi's magic.

It was a perfect plan for a _perfect_ being and Cell couldn't help but laugh out loud. His yellow aura erupted around him as his power grew, causing the ground to shake beneath his feet. His veins pulsated beneath his tanned skin as he kicked and punched the air, feeling stronger than ever. He needed to challenge himself, to push his limits and find a new level of power.

He trained for hours until his body was drenched in sweat and his lungs burned. His training had brought him far out into the abyss, the building now only a darkened speck against the blinding white. Just as Cell was about to continue with his training, a sudden, distant scream caused him to pause. He wasn't entirely sure if he had heard it, but the subsequent spike in Alannah's energy had him racing back towards the building.

He found the woman on the floor next to the bed, writhing and screaming in pain. Many of her wounds had been reopened and were now bleeding. Quickly, Cell grabbed the bag of Zensu beans he left on the bedside table and knelt beside Alannah. He placed one hand on her stomach to keep her still, but his touch seemed to frighten her. Her eyes shot open and she glared at him with an intensity he had never seen before. She thrashed her unbroken arm in a vain attempt to strike him, but Cell caught her fist easily.

"Stupid woman," he cursed, though he admired her spirit. Near death and she still wanted a fight. He grabbed a bean and held it to her lips. "Eat this."

Instead, she spit in his face.

Growling, Cell gripped her broken arm, causing her to scream, and he took the opportunity to place the bean in her open mouth. Even though she ended up swallowing it whole, it seemed to have the intended effects. Alannah soon quieted, and Cell observed her intently as her body grew still. He had made sure not to displace her fractured arm so that it could heal properly and watched as her open, bleeding wounds healed slowly.

* * *

The man was still kneeling beside her when she opened her eyes.

The silence of the room was deafening.

Alannah's azure orbs were focused on the ceiling clock above her, transfixed by its slow movements. She could feel herself slowly getting stronger, though she was still too exhausted to stand. She couldn't remember what had happened – it was all just a muddled memory now. Slowly, she shifted her gaze to settle on Cell, who was staring at her intently.

"Who are you?"

Her voice sounded weak in her own ears. The truth was she knew who he was. She was looking into the same magenta eyes she had once loved, but it was just too hard to believe. Part of her wondered whether she was dreaming.

And then he spoke.

"You know who I am, Alannah."

That voice. _His _voice.

Reality crashed into her like a train and she quickly turned her gaze back to the ceiling before closing her eyes tightly. She was desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape.

Had she not felt so weak, she would have punched him in the face.


End file.
